pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon X and Y
and are the upcoming video games of the Generation VI series. Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are the first two Pokémon video games that comes exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS. The video games were announced by current Nintendo president Satoru Iwata on January 8, 2013 on and during a Pokémon Direct video on the Nintendo 3DS. These will be the first video games of the Pokémon series that will be released worldwide with exception of different countries. Pokémon X and Pokémon Y will be released on October 2013, but a official release date of the video games is still unknown. Enhantments 3D Enchantment Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are the first two Pokémon games that are completely in a 3-dimensional style of gameplay. Each and everything has been changed since the release of previous Pokémon games. The sprites have been changed into 3D designed models from the characters to the Pokémon. The appearance of a Pokémon has also been changed as seen in the trailer when the male protagonist was running through the grass and encountered a Pikachu. Battle System Enchantment The battle system in video games also went under a 3-dimensional style. As seen in the trailer of the video game there were different Pokémon battles introduced. The attack of a Pokémon will be shown in a 3D style against another Pokémon. It will even show how the Pokémon will move when it's being attacked or vice versa by the opponent. Pokémon Starter Pokémon The trailer also shows off three new Pokémon which appear to be the Fire, Grass and Water starters. * Chespin, a Grass-type Pokémon: a brown, Erinaceidae-looking Pokémon with a green hat with spikes, small arms and a small tail. * Fennekin, a Fire-type Pokémon: an orange, fox-looking Pokémon with flame-like fur emerging from its ears. Fennekin also shares its name and appearance with the Fennec Fox. * Froakie, a Water-type Pokémon: a blue, frog-looking Pokémon with a white puffball on its back. Mascots The two legendary Pokémon that are the mascots for Pokémon X and Pokémon Y have been officially named as: Xerneas and Yveltal. Xerneas is deer-like with rainbow antlers, who is shaped like the letter X when it's legs are apart, while Yveltal bird-like avian of some sort, who is shaped like the letter Y. Chespin.png|Chespin|link=Chespin Fennekin.png|Fennekin|link=Fennekin Froakie.png|Froakie|link=Froakie 000Ninfia.png|Sylveon|link=Sylveon Xerneas.png|Xerneas|link=Xerneas Yveltal.png|Yveltal|link=Yveltal xy_starter_types_en.jpg|XY Starter Types File:Froakie.jpg|Froakie|link=Froakie File:Chespin.jpg|Chespin|link=Chespin File:Fennekin.jpg|Fennekin|link=Fennekin Img 1 3.jpg|Sylveon|link=Sylveon File:"Y".jpg|Yveltal|link=Yveltal File:Legendary Pokemon.jpg|Xerneas|link=Xerneas File:New location .jpg|The male trainer looking at a city's skyline File:Fennel in battle.jpg|Fennekin battling a Kirlia File:Boy running.jpg|The male trainer rollerblading through a city File:New town.jpg|Female on a bridge. File:Running to route.jpg|Male trainer running in a route Pokemon Y and X Pikachu.png|Pikachu in the Announcement Trailer|link=Pikachu Nifia X-Y1.png|Sylveon Using an attack in Pokemon X & Y Nifia X:Y2.png|Sylveon in Pokemon X & Y Nifia X:Y3.png|Sylveon battling a Froakie in Pokemon X & Y Videos File:Pokemon X and Y Sylveon Gameplay Video|Sylveon Gameplay Video File:Pokemon X and Y Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer Inspiration It can be possible that Pokémon X and Pokémon Y are based on Europe. During the trailer of the video game, Pikachu was standing on a sort looking Eiffel Tower which is the main monument in France. Furthermore, when the screen is zoomed out, it can be seen that Pikachu was also on a continent looking similar to Europe. Also in the trailer, the female protagonist has been seen running from a bridge which is probably modelled after the Tower Bridge, a iconic symbol of England. Trivia * These are the first main Pokémon titles that uses single letters instead using colors or material items for the sub-title. * These are the first two games to have their mascot's English name released before their Japanese names. * In the Japanese logos, you can see a bit of DNA in the section: '''モンス. '''This could be a reference to how X and Y are chromosomes. Category:Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Generation VI